


Promise Made

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Edward makes promises. <br/>Disclaimer:  Arakawa owns all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise Made

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/gifts).



“I love you.” 

Those three words aren’t spoken too often around their household. It’s understood, more than anything – Edward, even years into their marriage, still has a problem with his emotions, running either too hot or too cool most of the time. He does better screaming at the top of his lungs than whispering sweet nothings. Winry’s gotten used to it over the years. 

She tells herself it doesn’t matter; she doesn’t need those three words. Edward, after all, is nothing but devoted. He may still wander, but he comes home, bringing her stories, and pictures, and little gifts, and even better, himself, with his hard hugs and fierce kisses and those raucous nights once he arrives. 

This time is no different; he hugs her tight, and kisses her like he wants to steal her breath, and it isn’t long before they’re upstairs. Winry straddles him on the bed, stripping his belt off, reaching for the button on his pants. 

“Wait,” Edward says, grabbing her hands. “I need to tell you something.” He doesn’t look at her. “I love you, Winry, but…I…broke our promise.” 

There’s only one promise – that he comes home – 

Winry wakes screaming, again, in her lonely bed. 

~end~


End file.
